


車車部分(7)

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	車車部分(7)

在那個房間內的，泰亨他就去坐在秀彬他的身邊的，泰亨他同了秀彬他講了：我會陪你及照顧你在今天的，秀彬他：那好啊，拜託你，但我其實是沒事，但你是找了我的，都同了連準他講：幫了他，所以其實我也是沒有任何問題的，我自己可以，泰亨：不可以，其實我知道你有了發情期，你就和了智旻他做，你和了他做，不和了我做，智旻他做完之後他是好難忘，但他现在也和了柾國做，雖然開心，但是都好想和你做，泰亨也講了就做了一次好嗎？他同了秀彬他這樣可憐講，秀彬他心軟，秀彬他：好啦，泰亨哥你想做，但不可以講了對方知道，之後泰亨他：嗯，是啊，好啦，那立刻做，秀彬他看到這樣想，連準他一定會幫了他自己的，所以会沒有事，秀彬他這樣想的，泰亨他就立刻撲向了秀彬他在床上，泰亨他也把秀彬他親吻了的時候，秀彬他就想：为何都是我的，為什麼，全部BTS的哥哥都同埋/了我做得，做什麼，因為我得我一個有杏仁奶的，所以会想做，有了這個可能，我只係想和連準他做，之後秀彬他和了泰亨他吻得又不想吻，不停擺脫，但是不成功，不停给泰亨舌吻，所以秀彬他用鼻呼吸，之後秀彬他和了泰亨他也吻完，之後秀彬他們開口就留下了銀絲, 之後秀彬他的衣服就被泰亨他全部都除了的，看到了秀彬他的身体那麽漂亮的及纤细的，泰亨就立刻撫摸著秀彬他他的身体，和舔得咬秀彬他的全身，及其他部分，泰亨在之後直接地舔吸咬含了秀彬他的乳尖，泰亨他還用了手捏着秀彬他的乳尖及揉着乳尖一下，不時令到秀彬他叫着：啊~不要~啊，之後泰亨含乳尖還用口或手扯了秀彬他的乳尖，還舔了一個圈的。令到了秀彬他的身体不時颤抖及出汗的，令到了泰亨更加想要秀彬他的奶和想做，之後泰亨他就用了手撫摸著秀彬他的下面，泰亨把潤滑劑塗滿自己的手指中，就插了一隻手指到了秀彬他的後穴，開始幫忙/了秀彬他的後穴擴張了，令到了秀彬他不停高叫的，秀彬他就叫着了好爽，秀彬操得好爽的，啊，泰亨就看到了秀彬的可爱又操爽的样子，泰亨他同秀彬他講了一句話：就形容下你的感受/觉的，之後秀彬他就講了一句話的，秀彬他：好爽，被那好大的xx插/操死，就插到了我肚肚的～啊，又到頂，還是好大力地操着，鸣~嗯啊~之後秀彬他就好快不自覺地射出來/高潮了，之後秀彬就給了泰亨他清潔完攤在床上睡著了。泰亨他就離開了秀彬，而秀彬他就在床上睡覺。


End file.
